A Notícia
by Kat Katrinna
Summary: Lucy recebe uma carta do seu pai, a dizer para levar o seu computador para a Guilda e ler uma notícia em voz alta a todos... Depois de lida a notícia, o que acontecerá? Casais: NaLu; GaLe; Gerza; GraJu


**As personagens não me pertencem, pertencem ao Hiro Mashima-sensei! A Notícia também não é minha! Esta história serviu apenas para divulgar. A notícia foi um pouco alterada para implementar a história, mas não perdeu o significado. u.u Ou seja a notícia não me pertence, mas a história pertence-me! ^^**

Lucy andava alegremente na direção da Guilda, ela levava uma mala nas mãos. Assim que entrou na Guilda, andou calmamente até ao balcão, onde se encontrava Mira a secar copos. Enquanto andava até Mira, à sua volta acontecia o mesmo de sempre, ou seja, Natsu e Gray lutavam, Cana bebia, Erza comia bolo de morango, Macao e Wakaba conversavam animadamente, Elfman gritava coisas do gênero como "Homem de verdade" e coisas assim…

Lucy chegou ao balcão e logo foi cumprimentada por Mira.

-Bom dia, Lucy! – Exclamou ela sorrindo docemente e dirigindo-se a Lucy ao ver que a mesma pousou a mala no balcão – O que tens aí, Lucy?

-Bom dia, Mira-san! É o meu computador! É que o meu pai mandou-me uma carta dizer para levar o computador para a Guilda e ir ao seguinte site ler uma notícia em voz alta, dizem que é alguma coisa sobre a Guilda que o Kami-Hiro Mashima decidiu e foi confirmado que está decidido! Pergunto-me o que será… – Disse ela animada para saber qual seria a notícia. E pelos vistos a conversa atraiu o resto da Guilda, que agora estavam curiosos, até mesmo o mestre.

Lucy tirou o computador e começou a ligá-lo, ela procurou pela carta, e foi para o site.

Lucy encontrou a notícia e começou a lê-la em voz alta…

_1. Kami-Hiro Mashima está colaborando com os fillers porque ele não queria fazer o mesmo que Naruto, One Piece e Bleach fazer com as suas fillers arcs. Ele não queria que os animadores adicionassem coisas que não eram de relevância para o mangá em tudo e que poderia até mesmo estragar a história. Ele também está fortalecendo as relações entre os pares principais do anime, por causa do que está por vir nos próximos capítulos._

_2. O anime pode ser considerado canon, uma vez que Kami-Hiro Mashima disse que escreveu os fillers ele mesmo._

_3. Os fillers que o Kami-Hiro Mashima não escreveu eram NaLi. Um dos anjos diretores disse ao Kami-Hiro Mashima para trazer Lisanna de volta, porque ele gostava muito da sua personagem, então Kami-Hiro Mashima assim o fez, é também por isso que Lisanna não vai realmente desempenhar um papel importante no mangá, Kami-Hiro Mashima não estava planeando trazê-la de volta em primeiro lugar. Mas então Kami-Hiro Mashima ficou com raiva do anjo diretor do anime, por causa de ele acrescentar coisas que não existem no mangá (NaLi). É por isso que ele disse ao anjo diretor para fazer os pares principais mais evidentes no anime: NaLu, GaLe, GraJu, Jerza, etc…_

_Yoshi! Os pares principais em Fairy Tail são: NatsuxLucy, GajeelxLevy, GrayxJuvia, JellalxErza, etc… _

Assim que Lucy terminou de ler, todos os mencionados na notícia podiam ser facilmente comparados a um morango ou um tomate o que preferirem.

-A LISANNA VAI VOLTAR! – Gritou Mira feliz e já com lágrimas nos olhos – Obrigada Anjo Diretor! – Exclamou Mira e desabou em lágrimas juntamente com Elfman.

-COMO ASSIM EU VOU NAMORAR E QUEM SABE CASAR COM O NATSU? – Gritou desta vez Lucy, com o rosto muito corado.

-COMO ASSIM EU VOU NAMORAR E QUEM SABE CASAR COM O GAJEEL? – Gritou Levy, e de fundo podia-se ouvir Gajeel a concordar.

-GRAY-SAMA! – Gritou Juvia, entrando em mais um dos seus sonhos com Gray. Era talvez a única que não parecia incomodada com aquilo.

-COMO ASSIM EU VOU NAMORAR E QUEM SABE CASAR COM O JELLAL? – Gritou Erza, que tinha acabado de cuspir o bolo que tinha acabado de comer à conta da notícia.

-Muito bem, Natsu! – Exclamou Makarov para Natsu que estava bastante corado – E o mesmo vale para todos vocês por terem conseguido, estas belas jovens! Os meus parabéns! E bom trabalho, Kami-Hiro Mashima!

Todas as raparigas da guilda, saem a correr, muito coradas.

-Estão à espera do quê? Um convite? Vão atrás delas! – Exclamou Makarov de cima do balcão, onde estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas.

Logo a seguir todos saíram a correr, atrás das suas futuras namoradas/esposas?

~NatsuxLucy~

-LUCY! – Chamava Natsu, correndo atrás da maga estelar – Lucy espera!

Lucy parou e Natsu aproximou-se dela.

-Lucy… - Ele começou corado, mas ela não o deixou continuar.

-Natsu, e- - Natsu interrompeu-a.

-Lucy, o Kami-Hiro Mashima sabe o que faz, e se ele quer que nos fiquemos juntos, eu não me importo nada, já que és tu… na realidade eu não me importo, porque eu gosto de ti! – Ele terminou olhando para o chão, completamente da cor de um tomate.

-Se fores tu, eu também não me importo porque eu também gosto de ti e muito! – Confessou Lucy finalmente e totalmente corada.

Natsu sorriu levantando o olhar do chão para olhar diretamente para dois grandes olhos castanhos que ele amava.

-Lucy, eu não gosto de ti, eu amo-te! – Exclamou Natsu sem já sem vergonha nenhuma, ele aproximou-se dela e segurou o seu queixo levantando-o para cima e finalmente dar um beijo a Lucy, ela correspondeu sem hesitar. Passado alguns minutos, eles separaram-se por falta de ar – Lucy, quero que saibas uma coisa. – Disse Natsu olhando diretamente nos olhos de Lucy, a mesma assentiu e ele continuou – Sou muito possessivo e a partir de agora, tu és minha para sempre.

-Natsu, eu não sou um objeto! – Exclamou Lucy um pouco irritada.

-Claro que não! Mas tu és a minha! – Exclamou ele.

Lucy riu um pouco.

-Porque é que és possessivo? – Perguntou ela curiosa.

-Bem… Acho que é uma coisa de dragões/Dragon Slayers. – Ele respondeu simplesmente, e Lucy riu.

-Ok! Meu dragão! Vamos voltar para a Guilda? – Perguntou Lucy, Natsu sorriu, pegou na mão dela e começaram a andar de volta para a Guilda.

~JellalxErza~

-Mas porque raios, eu saí da Guilda a correr?O Jellal não está lá! Acho que entrei em pânico… Tenho de me acalmar. – Disse Erza que de tanto correr em pânico estava agora no meio de uma floresta, sabe-se lá onde.

O que ela não sabia, era que estava a ser vigiada…

Erza sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore a descansar, que nem deve ter reparado quando se deixou dormir e uma pessoa aproximou-se.

…

Erza começa a acordar ao notar que já não estava no chão duro com antes.

-Onde estou? – Perguntou ela exaltada, olhando à sua volta e vendo que estava no seu quarto em Fairy Hills.

-Calma Erza. – Disse uma voz vinda de um ponto escuro no quarto.

-Quem está aí? – Perguntou ela já com uma espada na mão e em posição de ataque.

-Erza, já nem me reconheces? – Perguntou novamente a voz, e Erza entrou em choque.

-J-Jellal…? – Perguntou ela com lágrimas nos olhos, soltando a espada no chão e caindo de joelhos.

-Erza, não fiques assim, isto é apenas um holograma mental que consegui fazer para te dizer uma coisa, caso não consiga sair da prisão. – Respondeu Jellal saindo do escuro e indo de encontro a Erza que continuava no chão, com lágrimas nos olhos – Bem… pelo que ouvi e vi, tu também já sabes da notícia… Era só mesmo para te dizer que eu te amo, sempre te amei, mas por causa do Zeref fiquei louco, não foi? – Ele disse rindo um pouco na última parte.

-É… - Disse Erza, surpresa pela confissão – Jellal, eu também te amo muito. Teria corrido tudo bem se Zeref não tivesse interferido e não tivesse entrado na tua cabeça. Mas tu magoaste-me a mim, ao Simon, e aos meus amigos. – Disse Erza já mais recuperada.

-Sim, eu ainda não me lembro disso, mas eu já sei que fui o pior humano que já possa ter existido…

-É… Porém és o humano que eu amo, e eu perdoo-te, já que não tens culpa de o maldito do Zeref ter interferido e mexido com a tua cabeça fazendo com que fizesses coisas sem pensar. – Disse Erza dando um sorriso.

-Obrigada Erza, tudo o que mais quero na vida é o teu perdão. E o teu amor. – Disse Jellal, começando a desaparecer.

-Jellal! Não vás! – Exclamou Erza, indo até Jellal e tentar tocar-lhe.

-Eu estou sem tempo, Erza. – Ele estava quase a desaparecer quando…

-Jellal! Promete que vais voltar! – Exclamou ela já a chorar – Promete!

-Claro que vou voltar. Ouviste o Kami-Hiro Mashima, não foi?

-Sim.

-Então, até mais tarde! – Dito isso, ele desapareceu, Erza levou as mãos ao rosto para limpar as lágrimas e sorriu.

-Até mais tarde, Jellal. – Disse Erza recompondo-se, voltando à sua postura normal e caminhando de volta para a Guilda.

~GajeelxLevy~

Levy encontrava-se num dos seus sítios preferidos, a biblioteca. Ela neste momento não queria ver Gajeel, mas o problema era que, Gajeel precisava esclarecer as coisas com ela por causa da notícia. Ele de facto até gostava imenso de Levy tinha um carinho especial, para com a "baixinha", como ele lhe chama.

-Espero que o Gajeel, não venha atrás de mim… - Disse Levy para si mesma, ainda corada.

-Baixinha, sei que estás aqui! Consigo cheirar-te! – Exclamou Gajeel do outro lado da estante de livros.

-Bolas… - Sussurrou Levy.

-Encontrei-te. – Disse ele espreitando por um dos espaços entre os livros. Ele estava um pouco corado também – Baixinha… Er… - Disse ele aproximando-se de Levy, olhando para cada movimento que ela fazia. Levy levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentada e olhou para cima para se encontrar com um par de olhos vermelhos que ela gosta muito.

-Não precisas de dizer nada, Gajeel. Eu conheço-te, sei o queres dizer, mas não tens coragem. E o meu nome é Levy! – Ela exclamou um tanto irritada e corada.

-Desculpa, Levy, mas isto não é o meu tipo, eu não sou o homem mais romântico do mundo, não sou como aqueles tipos que tu lês nos livros. Na verdade, para mim o amor é latim. – Ele disse olhando nos olhos dela.

-Gajeel, tu não precisas ser como os tipos que eu leio nos livros, tu és tu. Tu podes não ser como os tipos dos livros que leio, mas tens algo que fez com que eu me apaixonasse por ti, simplesmente és mau, estúpido, irritante, idiota, bonito, alto, punk, misterioso, engraçado e bem, eu acho que prefiro um tipo como tu, do que um tipo todo romântico e perfeitinho. Gosto da tua maneira de ser. – Admitiu Levy completamente corada.

-Er… Levy, obrigado, acho… Eu também gosto de ti. Quer dizer, eu não gosto, amo-te e isso é muito mais que gostar. Como já disse, eu não sirvo para coisas românticas, por isso… Er… Bem…

-Gajeel, eu também te amo. – Dito isso Levy chegou ao pé dele e beijo-o, e ele correspondeu. (Autora: É… Achei que devia ser a Levy, já que o Gajeel, bem não presta lá muito para romances, não é?)

-Gaje- - Chamaram Jet e Droy entrando na biblioteca, no exato momento em que Gajeel e Levy se estavam a beijar, no segundo seguinte eles já se tinham separado e olhavam para Jet e Droy completamente corados – Ah! Pedimos imensa desculpa, pela interrupção! Nós vamos indo embora! – Exclamaram os dois em sintonia e um pouco corados.

-Esperem! – Exclamou Levy, mas eles já tinham saído.

-Hmmm… Levy, deves de saber uma coisa sobre nós os dragon slayers, nós somos muito possessivos e até aposto que o idiota do Dragneel já deve ter dito isto à bunny-girl, e agora digo-te a ti. – Ele disse, ela assentiu para que ele continuasse e ele assim fez – Bem, a única coisa que tens de saber é que, a partir de agora tu és minha para sempre. – Disse Gajeel.

-Er… Ok… - Disse Levy ainda bastante corada – Vamos voltar para a Guilda?

-Sim. – Ele respondeu, e saíram da biblioteca.

~GrayxJuvia~

-Juvia está tão feliz! – Exclamou Juvia com corações nos olhos, e começou a delirar com Gray, os seus pés levaram-na sem destino algum.

Ela caminhou mais algum tempo, até que se deu conta de onde estava…

-O quê? – Perguntou-se ela olhando para os lados depois de ter sonhado com Gray – Onde está Juvia? Kyah! Juvia está perdida! – Exclamou e começou a correr, até que bateu numa árvore e caiu inconsciente.

…

-Juvia! – Chamava Gray enquanto corria à procura da maga de água – JUVIA! – Exclamou ele vendo-a inconsciente no chão, ele apressou-se a chegar até ela e agachou-se ao lado dela – Juvia! Estás bem? Juvia! – Chamava Gray, mas Juvia continuava inconsciente – Tch. Vou levá-la para a minha casa. – Dito isso pegou nela ao estilo noiva e correu para casa.

…

-Hmm… - Disse Juvia acordando e levando uma mão à cabeça – Onde é que a Juvia está? – Perguntou-se ela olhando à volta – Juvia não conhece isto… Juvia foi raptada? Está aqui alguém? – Exclamou ela vendo se alguém respondia.

-Sim, estou aqui eu, não, não foste raptada, e estás na minha casa. – Respondeu Gray sentado num sofá em frente ao sofá onde Juvia estava.

-G-Gray-sama… - Disse Juvia e ficou completamente corada ao se lembrar da notícia.

-Olha Juvia… - Começou Gray também corado, e levantando-se do sofá, indo até ao pé de Juvia que estava sentada no sofá – Na realidade eu gosto de ti- - Juvia interrompe-o

-Juvia também gosta de si, Gray-sama, Gray-sama não precisa de dizer mais nada, Juvia só precisava saber que os seus sentimentos eram correspondidos. – Disse Juvia calmamente, enquanto que por dentro ela estava quase a explodir de felicidade.

-Então, Juvia aceitas ser minha namorada? – Perguntou Gray estendo-lhe a mão para que a mesma se levantasse do sofá.

-Sim, Gray-sama. – Disse Juvia dando a mão a Gray, o mesmo a levantou rapidamente o que fez com os seus lábios se tocassem e fizessem do namoro oficial.

Quando eles se separam, ficaram a olhar um para o outro, quando Juvia sente uma dor na cabeça e senta-se de novo no sofá.

-Juvia! Estás bem? – Perguntou Gray preocupado e sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Sim, Juvia está apenas com uma dor de cabeça. Obrigada pela preocupação, Gray-sama. – Disse Juvia e de repente deu-lhe outra dor e ela deitou-se com a cabeça no colo de Gray.

-Juvia, já somos namorados, será que podias parar de me chamar, "Gray-sama"? – Perguntou Gray e abaixou-se para lhe dar outro beijo.

-C-claro… - Dito isso ela desmaia de tanta felicidade, mas com um grande sorriso.

-Parece que vamos ter que ficar aqui… Será que já todos voltaram para a Guilda? – Perguntou-se Gray.

~Na Guilda~

Já todos tinham voltado com a exceção do Gray e da Juvia, estavam todos a festejar, todos estavam divertidos e felizes.

-Onde é que está aquela aberração de gelo? Estou aqui muito animado e era mesmo capaz de dar cabo dele aqui e agora! Onde é que ele está? – Exclamou Natsu percorrendo a Guilda com os olhos, sentado numa mesa com Lucy, Erza, Gajeel e Levy.

-Pois é, ainda não vi o Gray desde que ele saiu para procurar a Juvia. – Disse Mira chegando ao pé deles.

-Se calhar foram para casa "dormir"… - Disse Gajeel com um sorriso malicioso, e recebendo uma cotovelada de Levy – Ouch! – Exclamou ele de dor.

-Dormir? Mas ainda é muito cedo. – Disse Natsu não percebendo o sentido da conversa. Todos ficaram com uma gota.

-N-Natsu, não é dormir de dormir mesmo, é dormir de dormir juntos e podem acontecer coisas… - Tentou explicar Levy.

-Não lhe expliques, ele não vai perceber, afinal ele também deve ser péssimo nessas coisas. – Disse Gajeel.

-Como é que eu posso ser péssimo a dormir? – Perguntou Natsu confuso.

-Natsu, esquece, não precisas de perceber. – Disse Lucy.

-Hmm… Está bem? – Natsu disse ainda um pouco confuso.

-Toma Erza, o teu bolo de morango. – Disse Mira entregando o bolo a Erza com um sorriso doce.

-Obrigada, Mira! – Exclamou Erza e começou a comer o bolo.

O resto da noite foi assim todos a divertirem-se, a rirem, a conversarem animadamente…

~No apartamento de Lucy~

-Lucy! – Chamou Natsu.

-Huh? – Respondeu ela.

-Como é que eu posso ser péssimo dormindo? – Perguntou ele.

-As pessoas podem ser péssimas a dormir? Isso é estranho. – Disse Happy bocejando, e que estava deitado no sofá de Lucy, enquanto observava os seus dois amigos e agora namorados deitados na cama quase a dormirem.

-Olha Natsu – Começou Lucy olhando para ele – As pessoas não são péssimas a dormir, um dia eu digo-te o porquê de o Gajeel ter dito aquilo, embora eu ache que seja mentira, mas pronto… - Disse Lucy e bocejou – Estou cansada… Boa noite.

-Boa noite, Lucy, Happy. – Disse Natsu e deu um beijo a Lucy enquanto a abraçava pela cintura trazendo-a para mais perto dele.

-Boa noite, Natsu, Lucy… - Disse Happy e deixou-se dormir.

FIM~

**Então? As cenas com os outros casais estão boas? Eu espero que sim, eu esforcei-me imenso a fazer esta fic.'-'**

**Mereço algum comentário? *-***


End file.
